31 Days of Smut
by Harry Tomlinson
Summary: 31 smut stories/oneshots. Minor plots, graphic stories. Not for kids. Rates and reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

31 Days of Smut (or rather, 31 Days of Porn) is a story/fanfic prompt that I found whilst browsing tumblr.

Day 1 - Pretending

Day 2 - Milking/Lactation

Day 3 - Unusual Sex Toys

Day 4 - Food

Day 5 - Pet Play

Day 6 - Misunderstanding

Day 7 - Uniform or Clothing

Day 8 - Bodily Fluids

Day 9 - Hot or Cold

Day 10 - Spanking

Day 11 - Looking After

Day 12 - Breeding

Day 13 - Somnophilia

Day 14 - Daddy Kink/Incest/Age Play

Day 15 - Piercings or Jewlery

Day 16 - Masturbation

Day 17 - Costumes or Disguises

Day 18 - Exhibitionism

Day 19 - Past or Future

Day 20 - Frottage

Day 21 - Epistolary / Sexting

Day 22 - Body Worship

Day 23 - Priest or Religion

Day 24 - Coitus Interruption

Day 25 - Five Senses

Day 26 - Voyeurism

Day 27 - Lingerie, Heels or Dresses

Day 28 - Worst And Best

Day 29 - Begging

Day 30 - Accidental Stimulation

Day 31 - Laughing

I plan to write all of these, in this order. I will try to upload them every day (as it's called 31 days of smut/porn) but I may not be able to keep with schedule. These will all be SasuSaku stories.


	2. Day 1 - Pretending

Pretending

Era: Shippuden

"Please Sasuke-kun! Let me join your team. I can be an asset to you! Ive trained under Lady Tsunade." Sakura Haruno pleaded with her former comrade as they stood on either side of a destroyed bridge. Sasuke looked disinterested, his battered body dripping with sweat as his chest heaved with every ragged breath. The masked man that stood beside him took a step forward. Sasuke stopped him, extending his arm out in front of the unknown man. "Don't," he said. "Get going. I can take care of her easily." It was with that request that the man spiraled out in a fashion that was eerily similar to the kamui Sakura's sensei could perform.

"You're still so easy to read." His voice was low, suddenly behind her and his hand firmly around her wrists. He held her hands up by her ears, leaning his own face in to whisper. "You think I don't know what you really want?" She suddenly felt pressure on her backside. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, his pelvis against her ass was not something she ever thought would happen. He breathed down her neck, chills shooting up her spine. "It'd be easier just to ask it straight out..."

"I.. I don't know what you're talking about." The pinkette tried to keep her composure, willing herself with every ounce of strength she had to not react to his advances. They were probably a trap; she needed to stay on guard.

"Oh don't you?" He pressed further against her, pulling her body against his own. "Then should I tell you? You want us to fuck, Sakura." He slowed his voice as he spoke her name, drawing out each syllable into her ear. It gave her shivers, furthering her already quickly-growing arousal.

"You're mad. I.. I came all this way to kill you." She admitted, though her voice didn't carry much except for hesitation. Sasuke smirked. She didn't see it, she still kept her eyes forward, but she knew he had a cocky, crooked smile on his face. His right arm snaked around her waist, slipping up her shirt to her stomach. Her breath quickened.

"Excited already? I've barely begun."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." His hand roamed her smooth skin, his fingertips gently teasing her belly.

"Keep on pretending, it doesn't make a difference to me. Face it, you're putty in my hands now. You can't even look at me." His hands roamed to her legs together, slipping up her skirt and hooking his thumbs into the black shorts she wore underneath. Once again, he breathed down her neck. Sakura couldn't deny her pussy was wet, she was dying to be touched. His calloused hands felt nice on her stomach and she'd secretly hoped he'd touch her boobs, but alas he was going to taunt her more. She tried to ignore the firm pressure against her ass- now was definitely not the time to think about why he was turned on too, how he was, or any of the million questions that would be racing through her mind if she could think straight.

She couldn't think straight. What was I just thinking about? She pondered to herself, but she couldn't remember. Her mind had been blank this whole time, she only knew she didn't want to admit her arousal. But soon he would know, his fingers were already slipping into her shorts. His right arm holding her by the waist as his left slowly made its way down to her panties. At the hem, he gently gave them a quick tug upwards, rubbing the cloth against her. She whimpered. He pulled again a bit harder, forcing another, louder squeak out of her.

"That's what I thought." He continued his hands down her shorts, finding his way easily over her now-soaked undies. Her face turned bright red. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from moaning, giving him the satisfaction of being right. He curled his fingers. And again. And again. She whimpered pathetically each time he moved his hand along her, barely able to keep her voice inside.

He took his hands out of her pants, must to her dismay. But before she found the words to ask why he stopped, she felt her skirt become unbuttoned and drop to the ground. His hands found their way up her body once more, one around her waist and the other around her chest. He unzipped her top, leaving it open just around her boobs, and slipped his hand inside. He gently squeezed her, bunching the cloth bra she wore. He repeated it several more times, gently massaging her soft flesh.

"Let's get rid of this stupid thing..." He whispered to her, softly speaking into her hair. She felt frozen in place. She didn't want him to know she was excited, she didn't want to surrender to him. She was tired of being so weak when it came to him, no, this time he wouldn't break her. She quickly realized her bra was being pushed up and off her chest, exposed to the cool air. She felt Sasuke's gaze on them, his hot breath on her ear. She felt a new heat reach her face once again. The raven haired boy took his sweet time looking at her, memorizing every detail it felt like.

His hand once again cupped at her boobs, the skin on skin contact making her whimper. He brushed over a defiant nipple, standing erect and sensitive to his touch. She shuddered in pleasure.

"You've got such soft tits, Sakura." The comment made her feel dirty, belittled despite it's complimentary nature. All she was able to pipe out was a pathetic little "mhm" in response. He continued tweaking and teasing her sensitive tits, switching every so often from one nipple to the other. She didn't begin to notice him roll down her shorts until it was too late.

Before she knew what had happened, he once again gripped both of her wrists. Only this time he held them back, slightly behind her hips. She was completely restrained and exposed to him.

"That's a cute spot, too." He commented again, his voice slightly louder than a whisper and commanding. Although she couldn't see it, she knew exactly where he meant. She was slick in anticipation, body begging to be fucked and to be fucked now. Her mouth watered and her mind couldn't hold onto a thought.

That's when he began rubbing her, slowly teasing with his cock at her entrance. He rubbed her up and down a few times, finally earning a weak little moan from her. Taking it as permission, he slowly pushed inwards to her virgin pussy. She yelped in pain. Hurting her however, was not something Sasuke intended to do. He tried to enter her slowly, allowing her body to adjust to the sensation. Once he buried himself as deeply as he could, he leaned in to her ear again.

"Still want to try and pretend you don't want me to do this, or are you ready to admit it?" She whimpered and shook her head. Not out of pride or resentment, but humiliation. Here she was, half naked and dripping wet with a fugitive's cock inside her, whispering dirty things in her ear that she'd never think he would say. "Alright then, keep pretending you're innocent. I actually like that." He told her, slowly rocking his hips into her tight pussy. He sighed in pleasure, not bothering to keep any noise that built up inside him repressed. It wasn't often that he moaned or grunted, but each noise that came out of his mouth was painfully erotic to Sakura's ears.

He bent her over, holding her up by the arms and began thrusting faster into her. Her body rocked in perfect harmony. She wasn't sure what it was, the grip he had on her wrists, the heat she felt below her waist, the cold air on her bare tits, or maybe a combination, but she felt _good_. Really good. Unimaginably good. It was a deep, warm sensation she'd felt alone in her room times before, when her parents were out or asleep and she was sure she had plenty of time. It almost gave her a high, she loved it and cherished the times she got to experience it. Life was stressful and the warmth, the high, it made her feel calm and not so stressed out.

Now Sasuke was giving her that same deep feeling, only it was more intense. It grew faster, she felt herself almost be pushed over the edge. This time however, it felt higher and higher than ever before. She didn't even realize that as he moved, thrusting slightly harder into her, her resolve had faded and she was a trembling moaning mess, sounds of ecstasy escaping every time he reached the lowest point inside of her.

"Fuck, Sakura... I can't.." His voice trailed off. She felt his cock pulsate twice inside her before something shot up. It was warm, sticky and thick. As it made contact with her insides she felt herself jump off that edge, reach the maximum high. His hand was suddenly over her mouth as the next several seconds of her life were pure bliss. Once she calmed down she felt unable to stand, collapsing backwards onto the man who'd just taken her virginity. The two collapsed onto the ground, panting as if they'd each ran a marathon. She looked at him, his body and face glistening with sweat. He let go of her wrists, now pulling her closer to him with just one hand. That's when he kissed her. His lips dominated her own, his tongue entered her mouth without permission. The kiss was overwhelming, just as what they had just done was, but it was not demanding. She welcomed it gleefully.

Sasuke broke the kiss, looking at her with a coy smile and those damned knowing eyes.

"You're so easy to read."


	3. Day 2 - MilkingLactation

Lactation

Era - Blank Period

Uchiha Sakura woke from her sleep with a groan and dragged her feet into the bathroom to start her day. She showered and just as she was brushing her teeth, her husband entered the room.

"Morning, Sakura. How'd you sleep?" She spat toothpaste into the sink, rinsing it down with water.

"Terribly. I know we agreed it was time to ween Sarada off my breastmilk but I didn't realize how long I'd keep producing milk.. I've gone up almost 2 cup sizes!" Her husband kept quiet, a playful look in his eye. "Yes that's a problem, asshole. They hurt so much..." She confessed, albeit with some embarrassment. Sasuke appeared thoughtful for a moment.

"Well then the solution is simple." He told her. She looked perplexed. "You just need to relieve some of the swelling." The green-eyed woman rolled said eyes, a look of irritation beginning to spread across her face.

"Sasuke-kun, my boobs are swollen because they're full of _milk._ And we agreed already that it's time to-" Before her sentence could be finished, she felt his lips against her collar bone. He gently kissed her neck, nuzzling closely to his beloved wife. Her voice hitched in her throat.

"You think I don't know that?" He kissed her harder, his teeth gently digging into her skin. She couldn't keep from whimpering in pain. Or was it pleasure? The truth was, it was both. And both of the Uchiha loved it. His hands danced down her sides to lift her red silk blouse from her body. As he stripped her, he walked her closer and closer to the wall where he pinned her. He barely lifted his face from her neck, lowering his gaze to her swollen chest. Her creamy bust spilled over the green lace of her bra, entrancing the man's gaze. The pinkette giggled.

"Sasuke-kun?" She eventually called out to him, tipping his chin back up to her face. "You're drooling."

"What? I.. I am not." He argued, barely able to get his sentence out before her lips found his, her open mouth teasing and inviting. He couldn't keep away, nor did he have any desire to try. Sasuke held her wrists, pinning her hands above her head. He did not intend on letting her get the upper hand- she was _his_ to do what _he_ wanted with. Now, all he wanted to do was relieve his wife of her uncomfortable swelling.

The fact that he planned to do so in such a perverse, sexual way was just a coincidence.

As she gasped for air between their kissing, he let her wrists go and dragged calloused fingertips down her face, neck and finally chest. Teasingly so, and earning a defeated, frustrated complaint, he trailed the lace finish of her bra, barely touching her skin. Watching her breathe, Sasuke hooked his finger into a cup and pulled it down, Sakura's breast spilling out. He kissed up her neck again, his hand quickly making its away to her sensitive nipple. She moaned. He was gentle but firm, his actions slow but assertive.

"Don't tease me, asshole..." she whined, putting up a pathetic fight to his incessant tweaking. She felt his mouth meet her breast, his tongue circling her nipple. He looked up at her, another teasing look twinkling in ebony eyes.

"You sure you want me to stop teasing you?"

"Yes god dammit!" His lips reattached to her breast, his hand cupping its twin, and he began to suck. Soon his mouth was filled with sweet liquid. He felt his face get hot. Was this weird? Drinking his wife's breastmilk? Maybe so. But she sounded so sexy, moaning as his tongue swirled and his hand massaged the other.

The milk he found, was sweet. Very sweet. Uniquely so. He enjoyed it. Her hands twisted in his hair. He pulled off her chest.

"Feeling better?" She nodded, a beautiful sight of bliss on her face.


End file.
